


Thief

by MaeLovesStories



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Zoro est un voleur, et ça n'amuse pas du tout Sanji.





	Thief

— Enfoiré ! Rends-moi ça !

— Doucement sur les gros mots, les gamins du premier vont t'entendre.

— J'en ai rien à battre des mioches !

Zoro souriait à pleines dents, incapable de se retenir. C'était tellement amusant de provoquer Sanji. Sans compter que son sourire semblait l'énerver encore plus.

— Donne-moi ça tout de suite !

Ils étaient dans le canapé, Zoro tenant son précieux butin dans sa main gauche, bras tendu derrière lui pour ne pas que Sanji l'atteigne. Celui-ci était à présent quasiment couché sur lui. La situation était précaire. Zoro savait que Sanji avait les bras plus longs que les siens. Il ne tarderait pas à prendre le dessus. Il devait réagir, et vite.

Il fit semblant de baisser malencontreusement son bras et l'artifice fonctionna aussitôt. Un éclat victorieux illumina les yeux bleus. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finaliser son attaque. Il profita des quelques secondes où il avait relâché son attention pour basculer en arrière et descendre du canapé en passant par-dessus l'accoudoir. En quelques instants, il fut sur ses pieds et eut le temps de mettre de la distance entre eux avant que Sanji ne se reprenne enfin.

— Connard ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

— Pas de ma faute si t'es si lent, le nargua-t-il.

Un grognement presque bestial lui répondit et Sanji se jeta sur lui. Il parvint à l'esquiver une ou deux fois, slalomant entre les meubles, mais l'appartement n'était pas si grand que ça et il ne tarda pas à se faire coincer. Il chercha un moyen de s'échapper, passant en revue ses options, mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, il comprit qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Il fonça tête baissée, enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Sanji, et l'entraîna avec lui. Le tapis amorti leur chute et Zoro ne perdit pas un instant pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui et tenter de bloquer tous ses mouvements.

Ses jambes étant le plus grand danger, il les coinça avec les siennes. Ses mains emprisonnèrent ses poignets contre le sol. Il était à sa merci.    

Il le sentit se détendre sous lui, reconnaissant certainement sa défaite. Et dans la joie du moment, il fit la connerie la plus monumentale de l'année. Il relâcha sa pression, et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour que Sanji parviennent à se dégager, aussi insaisissable qu'une anguille.

En un rien de temps, il se retrouva à son tour sur le dos, avec Sanji remontant le long de son corps à grand renfort de coups de coudes, puis de genoux. Il tendit à nouveau le bras au-dessus de sa tête, mais il sentait déjà que ce serait inutile.

Le visage de Sanji était maintenant juste au-dessus du sien, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Sa main n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne, alors Zoro réagit par instinct. Il oublia son honneur et tenta un coup bas. Il releva sa tête du sol et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Sanji. Celui-ci parut d'abord trop choqué pour comprendre ce qui se passait, alors il en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Il ajouta même un gémissement ou deux pour faire bonne mesure. Sanji répondit enfin. Sa main redescendit lentement le long de son bras avant de se poser sur sa joue. Il guida ensuite sa tête vers l'arrière pour améliorer l'angle et plongea dans sa bouche avec abandon. Zoro oublia aussitôt leur petite guerre, prit à son propre jeu.

Sa main gauche lâcha son trésor pour pouvoir parcourir le corps de son homme, emmêlant ses doigts dans les mèches blondes, parcourant la peau nue et douce sous le t-shirt à moitié relevé sous leurs efforts.

Sanji commença à onduler doucement du bassin et un gémissement bien réel prit forme dans sa gorge. Il n'y avait que Sanji pour l'exciter autant en faisant si peu de choses. 

Pourtant, les sensations cessèrent aussitôt, comme si sa réaction sonore avait ramené son homme à la réalité. Il se redressa au-dessus de lui, le souffle coupé, les cheveux en bataille et les lèvres gonflées. Il était magnifique.

Mais ses yeux dévièrent au-dessus de sa tête, et Zoro réalisa qu'il avait repéré l'objet de toutes leurs convoitises, laissé à l'abandon. Il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et réagit au quart de tour. Il se redressa, se retourna, et l'empoigna avant que Sanji ne puisse le faire. Il se remit tant bien que mal debout, suivit de près par Sanji. 

— Zoro !

Il ne répondit pas et s'enfuit dans l'appartement, pourchassé par Sanji. Ils en firent le tour plusieurs fois sans qu'il se fasse rattraper, avant de se retrouver de nouveau dans le salon.   

— Zoro, donne-la moi !

Son ton était presque suppliant et Zoro comprit qu'il commençait à en avoir marre.

— Sinon quoi ? demanda-t-il, prêt à négocier.

— Pas de sexe jusqu'à Noël, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Zoro renifla bruyamment d'incrédulité.

— C'est dans trois jours, tu crois que je peux pas tenir trois jours sans sexe ? Je m'appelle pas Sanji !

— Je peux très bien tenir trois jours sans sexe ! Riposta-t-il, vexé.

— Si tu le dis, admit-il, non convaincu.

— T'aime même pas ça de toute façon ! Changea-t-il son plan d'attaque.

— J'ai jamais dit que j'aimais pas.

— T'en as pas mangé une seule de tout le paquet !

— Justement, celle-ci est pour moi. Tu t'es enfilé toutes les autres !

Ils se faisaient maintenant face, sans chercher à entamer un nouveau corps à corps, espérant peut-être que les mots seraient suffisants pour faire craquer l'autre.

Au début, Zoro avait volé la dernière papillote par jeu, pour asticoter Sanji. Il lui avait quasiment prise des mains, la chipant dans la corbeille juste au moment où il avait tendu le bras pour la prendre. Mais leur tempérament compétitif avait fait escalader la situation et ils en étaient venus aux mains. Mais maintenant, son intention avait changée et il voulait vraiment la goûter. Il n'en avait jamais mangé, partant du principe qu'il n'aimerait pas, mais peut-être se trompait-il ?   

Bien décidé, il commença à la déballer, ne lâchant pas Sanji des yeux pour épier sa réaction. Il le vit froncer les sourcils et tenter de la lui prendre des mains, mais il s'écarta à temps. Il lui jeta ensuite le papier brillant à la figure et disparut dans leur chambre. Il s'apprêtait à mettre le chocolat dans sa bouche quand un choc le propulsa sur le matelas. Il se retourna aussitôt, prêt à se défendre, mais Sanji était simplement allongé à côté de lui, semblant lutter pour ne pas sourire.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, et l'absence de réponse lui apprit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, il avait gagné. Il croqua sans plus attendre dans le chocolat, conscient du regard de son homme sur lui. Il semblait scruter son visage dans l'attente d'une réaction, pour déterminer s'il aimait ou non. Le goût était riche, mais pas trop sucré. Ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

Il croisa le regard de Sanji et ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Au lieu de manger l'autre moitié, il la lui offrit et reçut une expression étonnée en réponse.

— Mange-la, tu as l'air d'aimer, protesta doucement Sanji.

— Je voulais juste goûter, avoua-t-il.

— J'en rachèterai un autre paquet. Vas-y.

Zoro hésita encore quelques secondes, mais abdiqua finalement et mit la dernière moitié dans sa bouche. Il la fit fondre lentement sur sa langue, appréciant le goût intense du chocolat noir.

Après l'avoir observé pendant encore quelques secondes, Sanji se redressa avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Il le regardait maintenant avec adoration et Zoro lutta pour ne pas rougir. Il avala difficilement le reste de sa bouchée, juste avant que son homme ne se penche sur lui et dépose de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser commença lascivement, puis Sanji plongea sa langue dans sa bouche et le baiser prit une autre teinte. Il avait un parfum de chocolat et de sucrerie, avec un arrière-goût de fêtes et d'occasion spéciale, et ce n'était vraiment pas désagréable. Il semblait redécouvrir la saveur de Sanji et il se laissa envahir par les sensations. Ses mains trouvèrent les hanches de son homme et firent pression pour que leurs bassins se touchent. Il était déjà à bout de souffle, et il sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Nul doute que Sanji devait le sentir lui-aussi, leurs torses maintenant collés l'un contre l'autre.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Sanji s'éloigna légèrement, leurs respirations se mélangeant entre eux. Il lui souriait tendrement. Ses cheveux tombaient de chaque côté de son visage, dévoilant ses deux beaux yeux bleus. Il se sentait tellement chanceux d'avoir cet homme rien que pour lui. Ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre, et ces petites bagarres et chamailleries ne faisaient qu'ajouter du piquant à leur relation. Il ne voulait rien d'autre pour Noël, il avait tout ce qu'il désirait entre les mains.

Sanji s'écarta un peu plus et tira sur son t-shirt pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait qu'il l'enlève. A eux d'eux, ils y parvinrent sans difficulté, et Zoro en profita pour retirer celui de Sanji au passage. Il se recala ensuite contre le matelas, ses mains retrouvant immédiatement ses hanches avant qu'elles ne glissent vers ses fesses.

— T'avais pas dit pas de sexe jusqu'à Noël ? remarqua-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

Sanji grogna et se pencha vers lui.      

 — Plains-toi, c'est Noël avant l'heure.

Il se réempara ensuite de sa bouche et toute pensée autre que Sanji quitta son esprit. A cet instant, il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par un prompt du tumblr otpprompts : "Imagine your OTP play fighting to get the last piece of candy/other sweet food in the house.".


End file.
